United We Stand
by RyliasShadow
Summary: What happens when a witch decides to teach Eric Cartman a lesson in selflessness?  Will he see the error of his ways?  Or will he be doomed to his punishment forever?  Rating for swearing, probably gore, and maybe lemons.


Eric Cartman closed the door of Butters' house as he left, listening to his cries echoing throughout his living room. He had finally broken up with the blonde boy after using him so sex for a few weeks. He wasn't gay, really, but if Butters was willing to suck him off, who was he to complain? He strolled down the street with his hands in his pockets, smirking to himself. He decided that he didn't quite want to go home; the moon was full and the air was crisp so he headed off to Stark's Pond instead of home. He took in the sights as he walked, listening to the crickets sing in the air around him. He loved singing, and he took every opportunity to do it. The twenty year old brunette raised his voice to the heavens, singing along with the crickets and the wind in the trees.

He circled the pond as he sang up at the moon, tucking his blue and yellow hat into his back pocket. He sang and sang, thinking about his past, feeling nostalgic for some reason. As his song ended, he saw a shimmer of light come to life near a bush, and he faced it, curious. He narrowed his eyes as the ball of light morphed into the silhouette of a tall woman who looked about his age. She was dressed in clothes of blinding white, her hair and eyes also blindingly white. Eric raised an arm over his eyes, blinking furiously against the raging light.

"Who the hell are you?" Eric asked her.

"I am someone who has been watching you all of your life, and I have seen nothing but selfishness and disdain for everyone around you. I am here to teach you the error of your ways, Eric Theodore Cartman!" A musical voice called out, but the voice was filled with anger.

The light around her began to glow even brighter and Eric actually stumbled back from the shining woman before him, falling onto his ass. He saw the woman of light turn back into a sphere and zip towards him. He scrambled onto his hands and feet, trying to get up and run as the ball of light raced through the night at him. His hat slipped out of his pocket at the same time his hands slipped from under him, sending him crashing to his chest on the dew covered grass. The ball of light sank into Eric's wide back, sending lightning through his blood and body. He screamed out writhing in pain; he felt as though his body was being torn apart from the inside out. He thrashed, feeling his bones snap and rearrange under his rippling skin and he screamed out until his voice was hoarse, until as quickly as it had begun, the pain was gone. Eric had his eyes squeezed shut, and started to haul himself to his feet, but realized his body wasn't moving the way he was accustomed to...he felt strange.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought. _Wait...I can't speak! I can't speak, what the fuck?_

"You cannot speak because you have not earned the words you'll need." The musical voice said above him. He looked over his shoulder to see her standing over him. The blinding light was gone, and he could see her clearly. She wore a snow white robe that fell all the way down to her feet. Her eyes were almond shaped and a deep violet. Her long hair was midnight black and fell down the length of her back. Eric watched her and realized that he could see more detail than he'd ever seen. He again tried to get to his feet, but again found himself unable.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought furiously up at the woman in white. She raised an arm and pointed towards the mirror-like surface of Stark's Pond. Eric looked over at the water and moved towards it. As he moved, he finally became aware of the differences in his body. He was no higher than where his waist would be, but on his feet...four feet, in fact. He made it to the water's edge and peered into the shimmering depths. He stumbled back, crying out in horror, but the sound that came from his mouth was nowhere near human. Then again, as he had just discovered, neither was he.

The woman in white had transformed him into a wolf!


End file.
